Miss Understanding
by kyuminparadise
Summary: Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah sepasang suami istri yang terlibat pertengkaran hanya karena satu benda kecil. Benda apakah itu? Lalu bagaimana hubungan kyumin selanjutnya? GS


Seorang yeoja cantik sedang berdiri di dapur rumahnya. Ia mengenakan sebuah apron panjang berwarna pink yang membuat dirinya terlihat puluhan kali lebih manis dari biasanya. Ia mengenakan pakaian atas berupa tank top yang sangat ketat hingga lekuk indah pinggangnya terlihat jelas dan bawahan berupa hot pants, tak heran apron panjang yang ia kenakan bahkan sampai menutupi hot pantsnya, bukan karena apronnya terlalu panjang tetapi hot pants yang ia kenakan terlewat pendek.

Sebagai seorang istri dan ibu yang sudah memiliki satu anak, yeoja ini, Lee Sungmin, memang tergolong sangat seksi. Ia selalu menjadi pusat perhatian dimanapun ia berada. Di tempat kerjanya yaitu boutique miliknya sendiri, ia selalu menjadi perhatian bagi pengunjung dan karyawannya. Sungmin memang memiliki sepuluh boutique yang tersebar diseluruh Seoul, tetapi ia hanya sebagai owner saja bukan sebagai designer dari baju, gaun, sepatu, tas atau apapun yang dijual di boutique miliknya. Ia juga selalu menjadi pusat perhatian apabila sedang berada di perusahaan suaminya. Suaminya merupakan direktur utama sekaligus owner dari sebuah perusahaan properti terbesar di Korea Selatan. Beberapa kali suaminya mendapati bawahannya sedang menggoda istri seksinya tersebut. Tentu hal ini menimbulkan kecemburuan besar bagi Cho Kyuhyun, sang suami yang notabene adalah seorang pria yang sangat posesif terhadap apapun yang sudah menjadi miliknya termasuk istri seksinya ini.

Bukan hanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin pun sebenarnya istri yang sangat posesif. Ia sangat khawatir suaminya akan selingkuh, suaminya akan berkencan dengan wanita lain, suaminya akan memakai tubuh wanita lain untuk memuaskan hasrat dan masih banyak yang lain. Semua itu terus berputar di dalam otak Sungmin, apalagi jika mengingat bahwa suaminya merupakan pria tampan yang sukses. Bagaimana tidak, di usia yang ke dua puluh tujuh tahun, Kyuhyun sudah mendapatkan apapun yang ia inginkan, materi, istri dan buah hati. Selain itu, Kyuhyun juga pria yang sangat menarik, ia memiliki aura seksi yang sangat besar meskipun tubuhnya tidak terlalu berotot seperti binaragawan. Ya intinya, banyak wanita yang berpeluang tertarik dengan Kyuhyun, hal itu pula yang membuat Sungmin untuk tampil habis-habisan, secantik, semenarik dan seseksi mungkin agar sang suami tidak akan pernah berpaling darinya.

~)))))))))))))))))))~

Yeoja ini mengerucutkan bibir plumpnya sambil mondar-mandir melihat isi lemari esnya. Ia seperti kehabisan ide untuk membuat menu makanan spesial bagi sang suami. Hari ini Sungmin sedang malas pergi ke boutique, jadi ia memutuskan untuk bersantai di rumah sambil menjaga putra semata wayangnya, Cho Minhyun. Statusnya sebagai pemilik boutique membuatnya bebas menentukan kapan ia harus berangkat kerja atau tidak.

Selain cantik dan seksi, Sungmin memang sangat hobi memasak. Apalagi masakan buatannya selalu dipuji oleh sang suami, jadi ia makin bersemangat untuk terus bereksperimen dalam membuat makanan-makanan lezat bagi sang suami. Makanan pertama yang dibuat Sungmin adalah makanan pembuka berupa salad buah. Sebenarnya akan lebih baik apabila itu salat sayur, tetapi ia tahu betul bahwa suaminya sangat membenci sayuran jadi sebagai alternatif ia memilih buah.

Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya memotong berbagai macam buah dan membuat saus manis untuk saladnya, tiba-tiba bel apartemennya berbunyi. Ia segera bergegas keluar dari dapur dan melihat siapa yang bertamu dari layar intercom dan ternyata adalah seorang yeoja. Untung bukan namja, setidaknya itulah pikiran Sungmin. Apabila yang bertamu namja, ia harus repot-repot mengganti bajunya terlebih dahulu karena suaminya melarang keras Sungmin untuk menemui siapapun namja yang bertamu ke apartemen dengan penampilan seksi seperti saat ini. Ia segera membuka kunci apartemen dan menemui tamu tersebut.

"Annyeong haseyo Sungmin-ssi." Sapa yeoja tersebut dengan sangat ramah.

"Ne annyeong haseyo. Eum mianhae, ada keperluan apa ya?" Sungmin bertanya dengan sopan tanpa menghilangkan senyum dari wajah manisnya.

"Sebelumnya perkenalkan, aku Victroia, sekretaris Cho Kyuhyun-ssi." Victoria pun menjawab dengan penuh sopan santun.

"Ah ne, jadi kau sekretaris suamiku. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini, tadi tertinggal di dalam kamarku." Victoria menyerahkan sebuah tas hitam kecil. Sungmin sempat tercekat mendengar barang milik suaminya tertinggal di kamar yeoja ini, tetapi belum sempat Sungmin bertanya Victoria sedang mengangkat telfon dari seseorang dan ia terlihat terburu-buru. Saat Victoria mengakhiri percakapan di telfonnya, ia segera pamit pulang dan Sungmin tidak sempat menanyakan hal yang mengganjal dihatinya.

Sungmin masuk ke dalam apartemennya dengan membawa tas kecil yang konon milik Kyuhyun tersebut. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dengan masih menggenggam tas milik Kyuhyun. Hatinya berdebar kencang saat akan membuka tas itu, teteapi dengan segala rasa penasaran yang ia miliki, ia mula membuka resleting tas hitam itu. Di dalamnya Sungmin menemukan i-phone milik Kyuhyun, lalu ada dompet hitam, ada obat maag Kyuhyun karena Kyuhyun merupakan penderita maag dan sebuah benda yang membuat Sungmin sangat sangat terkejut yaitu ehem –kondom-. Begitu melihat benda terakhir dari tas itu, hati Sungmin mulai terasa perih, matanya menampung lelehan air yang siap tumpah, dan pikirannya menampung berbagai pertanyaan yang siap ia lontarkan pada suaminya itu, terlebih menurut Victoria, sekretaris Kyuhyun, tas ini tertinggal di kamar yeoja itu. Lalu untuk apa suaminya berada dalam kamar yeoja itu? Dan yang lebih parah suaminya membawa kondom, lalu untuk apa? Air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan akhirnya jatuh juga, ia merasa sangat dikhianati. Ternyata seperti ini kelakuan suaminya di belakang dirinya, ya setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Sungmin saat ini.

~))))))))))))))))))))))~

Kyuhyun pulang dalam keadaan sangat lesu. Ia merasa sangat lelah setelah melewati meeting panjang dengan kolega perusahaannya. Semenjak ia menjadi direktur di perusahaan, baru kali ini ia merasa sangat lelah mengahadapi rekan bisnisnya. Rekan bisnisnya mengajukan banyak sekali persyaratan tak mudah saat mereka akan mengadakan hubungan kerja sama. Rekan kerjanya kali ini adalah satu dari beberapa orang terumit yang pernah Kyuhyun temui, oleh karena itu, Kyuhyun ingin segera pulang dan bertemu dengan istri dan anaknya. Setidaknya hal itu bisa mendinginkan kepalanya yang terasa sangat penat.

Kyuhyun memasuki apartemennya dengan langkah perlahan. Ia merasa suasana apartemennya kali ini tidak seperti biasanya, terasa begitu sepi dan kosong. Biasanya jika apartemen sepi seperti ini berarti Sungmin masih ada di boutique dan belum pulang, tetapi seingat Kyuhyun tadi pagi Sungmin mengatakan kalau ia malas pergi ke boutique dan akan bersantai di rumah. Lalu kemana Sungmin?

Demi menuntaskan rasa penasarannya, Kyuhyun pergi ke dapur tetapi ia tidak menemukan istrinya. Biasanya saat Sungmin tidak pergi ke boutique, Sungmin akan menyambut Kyuhyun sepulang bekerja dengan memberikan ciuman selamat datang atau sekedar membawakan tas kerjanya. Karena rasa penasaran yang makin tinggi, ia segera memasuki kamarnya dengan Sungmin. Ia berjalan sangat pelan agar Sungmin tidak kaget dengan kehadirannya. Dilihatnya Sungmin sedang berbaring dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah. Selain itu, samar-samar terdengar isakan. Apartemen mereka hanya dihuni tiga orang, ia, Sungmin dan Minhyun. Dilihatnya Minhyun sedang terlelap di box bayi, jadi suara itu tidak mungkin berasal dari putra kecilnya. Dan satu-satunya kemungkinan, suara itu berasal dari mulut Sungmin, istrinya.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki mendekati istrinya, ia menyentuh pundak istrinya dengan lembut. Ia makin mengerutkan dahi mendapati istrinya tak merespon pertanyaannya sama sekali.

"Min, kau kenapa?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan sangat lembut dan hati-hati. Kyuhyun makin terkejut mendapati Sungmin menepis kasar tangannya yang berada di pundak Sungmin. Sungmin berdiri menatap tajam mata Kyuhyun dengan wajah sembab dan mata yang memerah.

"Waeyo min? Kenapa kau menangis? Ceritakan padaku." Kyuhyun berniat mengusap rambut Sungmin tetapi ditolak mentah-mentah olehnya.

"Jadi seperti ini kelakuanmu selama ini?" Sungmin bertanya dengan tatapan yang sangat mengerikan.

"Kelakuan apa? Aku tak mengerti." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan wajah seratus persen bingungnya.

"Cih, hebat sekali mulutmu berkata seperti itu. Kau tidak sadar akan kelakuanmu tuan Cho?" Sungmin bertanya dengan hati yang sangat membara, nafasnya pun sampai terengah-engah.

"Kau ini! apa yang kau bicarakan Cho Sungmin?" Kyuhyun yang semula sabar pun kini muali terbawa emosi.

"Hiks..hiks..hiks. Kenapa kau selingkuh dibelakangku? Aku sudah tak menarik lagi bagimu? Ada wanita yang bisa menarik perhatianmu? Kau ingin menceraikanku? Silahkan saja, tapi kumohon jangan bohongi aku seperti ini hiks..hiks." Sungmin menangis sambil mencengkeram bajunya tepat dibagian dada.

"Ssst kau bicara apa sih min?" Kyuhyun mencoba memeluk Sungmin.

"Lepaaaskan! Sudahlah tak usah berpura-pura, aku lelah Cho Kyuhyun!" Sungmin berteriak sangat keras saat itu. Ia tak sadar di dalam tempat itu juga ada seorang bayi yang tengah terlelap dan akhirnya terbangun karena teriakannya itu.

" Oeeekk...oeeekk...oeeekk.." Suara tangisan bayi pun terdengar menggema di dalam ruangan itu. Sungmin yang baru sadar kalau bayinya terkejut dengan teriakannya segera menghampiri box bayi itu dan menggendong Minhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ditepuk-tepuknya punggung bayi itu dengan perlahan agar tangisan itu mereda tetapi yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Bayi itu menangis makin keras. Sungmin yang kehabisan ide pun segera membuka dua kancing bajunya dan menyusui bayinya. Setelah mendapatkan asi, bayi itu mulai terdiam dan tertidur kembali.

Kyuhyun yang tak mengerti apa-apa segera mendekati Sungmin dan mengusap kepala Minhyun sayang. Sungmin memastikan bahwa Minhyun sudah benar-benar tertidur dan saat sudah dipastikan Minhyun kembali tertidur, ia menaruh bayi mungil tersebut ke dalam box bayi dan segera keluar dari kamar tersebut.

Kyuhyun mengikuti Sungmin yang berjalan menuju dapur, ia masih penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sesampainya di dapur, Sungmin memberikan pada Kyuhyun sebuah tas kecil.

"Waaah, ini yang kucari. Kau menemukan ini dimana? Wah i-phoneku." Kyuhyun terlihat sangat senang melihat benda-bendanya itu.

"Cih, bahkan kau tidak ingat menaruhnya dimana. Tsk! Kau terlalu banyak meniduri wanita." Sungmin berujar dengan sinisnya.

"Jaga bicaramu min!" Kyuhyun benar-benar emosi kali ini.

"Lalu ini apa Kyuuu? Ini buktinya. Bahkan kondommu ada di kamar seorang yeoja, kau hiks, kau menidurinya kan? Hiks..hiks.." Mendengar hal itu, wajah Kyuhyun memerah. Ia mengingat semua yang terjadi.

"Tapi ini bukan seperti yang kau kira min."

"Lalu apa Cho Kyuhyun? Kalau kau memang benar, jelaskan padaku, kenapa barang-barangmu seperti ini ada di kamar yeoja itu? Ini seharusnya ada di kamar kita hiks.." Kyuhyun masih saja diam tak menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Kau takut Cho Kyuhyun? Tsk sudah kuduga. Kau jahat, kau jahaaat hiks..hiks!"

"Min, sungguh ini tak seperti yang kau kira. Aku tak mungkin berselingkuh dengan Victoria, ia sudah memiliki suami, dan suaminya sahabatku." Kyuhyun mulai menjelaskan yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Aku tak peduli dengan itu, yang ingin kuketahui kenapa kondommu ada di kamarnya Kyu, kenapaaa? Hiks..hiks"

"Hufft baiklah, aku akan menjelaskannya padamu. Tapi aku ingin kau berjanji untuk mempercayaiku dan tidak menangis lagi, otte?"

"Baiklah, hiks..hiks" Sungmin mulai menyeka air matanya walaupun sesak dihatinya masih terasa.

"Dan kumohon kau jangan menertawaiku." Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya karena malu.

"Ne! Ayo cepat ceritakan." Ucap Sungmin masih dengan nada ketusnya.

"Sebenarnya a-a-aku , aish begini. Victoria adalah sekretarisku, ia memiliki suami bernama Nickhun dan Nickhun adalah bawahanku di kantor. Aku akrab dengan Nickhun karena Nickhun adalah anak buah yang bertanggung jawab. Aku memang dekat dengan Victoria hanya sebatas sahabat. Kami sering bercerita tentang pasangan masing-masing dan Victoria selalu bercerita bahwa Nickhun adalah suami yang sangat hebat di ranjang. Saat mendengar ceritanya, tiba-tiba terlintas dipikiranku apakah aku suami yang cukup hebat untukmu, terutama untuk masalah ranjang. Victoria mengatakan bahwa Nickhun sangat pintar memuaskan pasangan walaupun ia menggunakan kondom. Aku merasa tidak percaya diri bisa memuaskanmu saat aku menggunakan kondom, dan aku menjadikan Nickhun seperti konsultan pribadiku. Dan waktu itu Nickhun mengajariku seluruhnya saat berada di rumahnya, di dalam kamarnya. Tentu saja hanya kami berdua, tidak ada Victoria di sana." Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, ia merasa malu habis-habisan telah menceritakan hal ini pada Sungmin.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha.." Sungmin yang mendengar cerita Kyuhyun pun tidak bisa menahan tawanya, menurutnya ini tindakan yang sangat bodoh.

"Tertawai aku sesuka hatimu min!" Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Bukankah tadi Sungmin sudah berjanji tidak akan menertawainya?

"Haha jadi saat itu kondom yang kau gunakan untuk belajar itu tertinggal begitu?"

"Ne, saat itu kau memintaku untuk segera menjemputmu di boutique, dan tidak sadar aku meninggalkan semua di sana termasuk i-phoneku juga."

"Kenapa kau harus melakukan itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin bisa memuaskanmu setiap saat. Semenjak ada Minhyunie kita harus berhubungan badan menggunakan pengaman karena kau tidak ingin hamil lagi. Dan saat menggunakan pengaman itu kulihat kau seperti tidak nyaman. Aku takut kau tidak puas terhadapku min, aku takut kau akan berpaling pada pria lain." Kyuhyun kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ah arasseo." Sungmin masih tersenyum-senyum melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang masih memerah karena malu.

"Kau tidak marah kan min? Mianhae kalau pengakuanku tadi membuatmu risih denganku."

"Ani, aku senang suamiku mau jujur denganku hihihi." Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun sambil terkikik geli.

"Ya! Kau menghinaku min?"

"Ani, hanya lucu saja. Oya sepertinya mulai besok-besok kau tak perlu menggunakan pengaman karena aku ingin memiliki satu aegya lagi."

"Jinjjayo?" Kyuhyun sangat terkejut sampai matanya melotot nyaris keluar.

"Ne." Sungmin menjawab sambil tersenyum menggoda dan mengerling nakal.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buat sekarang saja hmm?" Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin dengan senyum evilnya dan segera menggendong Sungmin ala bridal style.

"Ya! Turunkan aku Cho Kyuhyun!..."

END


End file.
